I don't want to grieve anymore
by nikstarr
Summary: Willow tries to go through her greivance with Tara's Death. Meanwhile Buffy tries to find a demon that is haunting Willow's mind.
1. Default Chapter

Willow walked slowly down a deserted alleyway, keeping a keen lookout for any monsters that might be lurking about. She was returning to the graveyard where Tara's body had been buried. She longed for her to rise from her grave, half expecting her to do so.

The memories pained her. The way she felt when Kennedy kissed her made her feel uneasy and guilty. She couldn't hold on much longer from the thoughts racing around in her mind.

She thought to herself, 'What would Buffy do?' Turning around the alleyway the graveyard was now in sight. Willow took in a deep breath, reveling how nervous she was, and ran towards the grave stone. The placid look of the flowers nearby grieved her. She wanted her back. She wanted to see her and feel her again; feel the way Tara made her feel. There was no way to bring her back. It was a natural death caused by natural people.

A twig cracking could be heard from behind her. Willow turned around to see Buffy approaching with her head down.

Buffy raised her head. "Willow? I didn't know you were here. I thought you were at the Bronze." Buffy walked to the grave that stood in front of Willow. "You came to see Tara. I came to see my mom."

Willow didn't answer. Nobody could make her feel better. Not even Buffy.

Her red hair swirled in the air like Tara's used to. " I need her back." Willow looked in Buffy's deep-set eyes. "Why isn't she here?" Willow could feel a hot glistening tear fall from her eye. Wiping it away she bent down by the grave that stood rigid in front of her. "I just want to feel again."

Buffy bent down beside her, "Willow, if you need anybody, you can always come to me. I'm your best friend and I can help you. I know you're going through a lot with Tara's death."

Willow traced the letters of Tara's name feeling the hard stone gravel on her fingers, "I'll never get over Tara but I do need help with the magics. I should practice more often at controlling my dark rootiness." Willow embraced Buffy with all her might; "I'm so sorry Buffy."

Buffy felt a little uneasy at this but she hugged Willow back, " I'll always be here for you Willow."

Willow broke away from Buffy. Buffy could see the shadow of sadness in her eyes. "Buffy, could you come with me to the Bronze get a little drink, Kennedy is visiting her family, and I would like some company tonight."

Buffy smiled, " Of course Willow. I'd be glad to come with you. I feel like a good partying."

Willow nodded "Me too." Willow stood up followed by Buffy. "I should probably get away from here now. I'm starting to hate the graveyard." Willow fought back streams of sobs. Willow headed down towards the alley way with Buffy beside her.


	2. Blood Heaven

Willow glanced around the Bronze staring particularly at all the couples having fun on the dance floor.

Buffy was talking about something but Willow tuned her out and imagined herself dancing with Tara; twirling on the dance floor. The scene in front of her twirled and twirled and after many circles she was in a different picture with Tara smiling at her. Willow was astonished, "Where are we Tara?" Willow looked around at the bright white clouds and the grass she stood on below that felt like delicate kelp beneath her toes.

Tara smiled, "You're in Heaven with me Willow. We're finally happy together. I'm glad you made a decision."

Willow stammered. " W-what decision?"

Tara giggled and smiled. Willow looked into her warm eyes with pleasure. How she longed to touch her again. Feel her presence. "Tara?"

Tara fell silent with an inquisitive brow. "hmm?"

Willow spoke, "Is this a dream or am I really in Heaven with you?"

Tara's smile drooped into a frown. Her eyes looked lost and untouched by Willow, "I don't..." Tara ceased her stomach and croaked out her words "I don't want to die again." Tara released her hands from her stomach and Willow could see the dark red dripping from her palms andin the middle of her snow-white dress.

Willow screamed "Tara!"

The scene changed and Willow was sleeping on her arm at the Bronze. Willow sat up. Buffystared with a concerned stare upon her face, "Will are you okay?"

Willow paused glancing at the scene that stood before her. "What's happening to me?Why am I the one being tortured?"

Buffy said, "Willow. Listen to me. No one is torturing you. You were just dreaming."

Willow argued, "Why is God torturing me for killing Tara?"

Buffy was astounded. All these feelings she's been having were about Tara. She thought about nothing else. There had to be something messing with Willow. "Will, it's not God's fault. It's not your fault either. You didn't kill Tara, Warren did. I think there's something messing with you. Willow, what did you dream about?"

Willow's mind raced with things Tara used to do, she could barely take anything in around her. Of course someone was messing with her mind but then againthis was too real to be a hallucination. "I was in Heaven with Tara. We were talking and-and she clenched her stomach and there was blood everywhere on her beautiful white dress that always looked pretty on her and then I woke up. Buffy, who could be making me feel so awful? Who could take away my light?" Willow burst out in tears, feeling the soggy acid dripping down her warm cheek.

Buffy rocked Willow in her arms, "It's okay Willow. You're okay now. Calm down." Willow sobbed onto Buffy's shoulder not holding back the feelingsforced to jump out of her heart. "You're going to be okay"


	3. Finding Giles

Buffy stormed inside her house looking around for Dawn. "Dawn! Come here please!"

Dawn emerged from the kitchen holding a cheese pizza in one hand and a can of soda in the other. "What?" Her mouth was full and it was hard to understand a word she was saying.

Buffy however understood the Donnie language perfectly. "Dawn where's Giles? I need to speak to him."

Dawn swallowed the piece in her mouth; "Oh he's helping Anya at her apartment. Something to do with Xander. I wasn't really paying attention. What's up? Where's Willow?"

Buffy replied, " Willow is at the Bronze. I need to find Giles so I can..." Buffy realized she was about to tell her little sister something that should be only known privately between Willow, Giles, and herself.

Dawn bit into the pizza trying not to spill the stringy cheese on the carpet, "So you can what?"

Buffy knew she had said to much, "Forget it. I'll be back Dawn." Buffy opened the door and started to walk out but Dawn stood in front of her

She argued, " I want to know! What's wrong with Willow? I deserve to know this stuff. I'm 16!"

Buffy remembered her promise to Dawn in the hole and she closed the door behind her. "Fine. I'll tell you but you can't tell the others. This is supposed to be a secret so the-first can't find anything new to torture us about."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Buffy I'm not about to go and say, 'I've got a secret but I'm not telling.' Come on Buffy. I'm a teenager not a toddler."

Buffy walked into the living room and sat on the comfy couch that stood in the open. "Leave the food in the kitchen."

Dawn placed the pizza on the kitchen counter with the soda can placed to the left of it. She walked back into the living room and plopped on the couch by Buffy, "So, What happened."

Buffy took a long breath, "There's something messing with Willow's brain. Making her think it's her fault for killing Tara."

Dawn shrugged, "Well it's happened before. Do you think Amy is messing with her again?"

Buffy shook her head, "No. Willow is having nightmares. It has nothing to do with wicca stuff. This is some other force messing with her and I need to find out what it is."

Dawn stood up and paced about the room the way she usually does when thinking really hard, "Maybe the-first is doing this."

Buffy sighed, "Maybe but I can't just let this go. If it isn't the first I need to find out who it is, and sitting on my but waiting for Willow to get better is not going to help things."

Dawn nodded, "Then go find Giles. He's better than me at the whole research stuff."

Buffy stood up and faced Dawn, "Dawn, you can do some stuff to. I need you to go on the net and try to find demons who focus on mind control. Can you do that?"

Dawn smiled, "Duh! I'm Watcher Jr. I can do anything."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "The next time I hear you say that I will personally turn that expression around."

Dawn looked down in disappointment, "Ok. See you when you get back." Dawn ran into the kitchen and began to munch on her piece of pizza again.

Buffy walked out the door sniffing the fresh breeze of the Sunnydale air. She walked among the many blocks of houses where people tended to their gardens, argued among each other, or sent their kids to Bible school. Anya's apartment came in sight and Buffy approached it hoping no demon would answer the door with Anya's frail body in his arms. She rung the bell and waited impatiently for the door to open.

After a few long 30 seconds of waiting, the door swung open and Buffy found with her relief, Anya smiling her usual way.

Buffy smiled back, "Hi Anya."


	4. What Demon

Anya jumped, "Oh it's just you Buffy. Giles came here to help me find out what demon is loose... O.K. You caught me I wanted company."

Buffy glanced inside the house where Giles was sitting on the couch eating apple pie, "Um Anya can I come in? I need to talk to Giles."  
Anya smiled radiantly, "I'm an ex-demon. Got questions? Well I got answers. Tips are strongly encouraged."

Buffy raised her eyebrows, "Well next time I want to punish one of my move-outty boyfriends I'll be sure to give you a call. But for now I need Giles."

Anya glared at Buffy's strict, annoyed face, "Fine! Just remember how I helped you every time the world was about to end, so you can feel bad that you asked Giles for information on a demon instead of me."

Buffy rolled her eyes, rushed past Anya, and said to Giles who was eating an apple pie and laughing at a news report, "Giles, I need your help!"

Giles screamed, "Bloody Murder," and spilled the fresh warm apple pie all over the carpet. Anya panicked and ran over to the messy spot scrubbing frantically with a spongy dish towel.

She muttered, "Perfect." between each furious grunt.

Buffy walked up to Giles, who was utterly confused, "Giles there's a demon haunting Willow and I've got a sinking feeling that this is not the work of the first. The first would come to Willow in real life not a dream. Willow is being haunted in her dreams."

Giles muttered in his British way, "W-well maybe this has something to do with Amy."

Buffy sighed, "Maybe but if this was Amy then there would have been some sort of spark. I don't know what kind but I felt there was no magic being done on Willow. I would have felt it."

"How?" Giles muttered.

Buffy paced up and down the room, "I don't know but there is a demon after my best friend and I really can't waste much more time. Giles, she's drowning in grief. I can't watch this anymore. I have to do something. Do you think we can do research on it. I mean is there any more books left from the Magic Box?"

Anya scoffed, "I'd doubt it. You're precious Willow drained them all remember?"

Giles cleaned his glasses, "Well undoubtedly the words were returned to their pages after Willow returned to her normal state. I'm guessing they're in one of the boxes considerably."

"Giles please could you talk like an British man doesn't." Buffy groaned.

Anya smiled, "Hey do you think I could research with you guys?"

Buffy turned to Anya, "NO!" both Buffy and Giles shouted. Buffy seeing Giles had entered her thoughts said, "You should clean up. I don't think you'd want your floor to stay all fruity."

Anya gaped, "Ah! That's not fair. You two should be the ones cleaning the mess. You two are the ones who caused it!" Anya grabbed the sponge that lay limp on the ground. " I hope you two get the punishment you deserve." She continued scrubbing angrily at the still messy spot.

Buffy walked towards the door, "Come on Giles. We'll research at my place. Willow's laptop will be good enough."

Giles and Buffy headed out of Anya's house. Anya watched them go tears in her eyes. She glanced at the spot on her carpet, then at the empty room. She whined, "Damnit. I hate humans, and I am one. This sucks!"


	5. Teckra

**Dawn scrolled down the page. Her eye caught one demon that sounded like a haunting type. "Score." She said as she pressed print.**

**Giles and Buffy came pounding through the door. Buffy headed over to Dawn. "Anything yet?"**

**Dawn nodded as she took out the paper of info from the printer. "I think this is your guy. Remember how that demon Gachnar attacked us? I mean attacked you guys at the haunted house. Well he fed on your fears. This demon feeds on grief. It says he can be summoned to bring the person happiness and pleasure and in order to do that he has to haunt a victim for their happiness. It's like sucking out someone's joy."**

**Giles added, "Teckra?" **

**" Yeah. Teckra's your guy." Dawn smiled proudly.**

**Buffy grabbed the picture from Dawn and looked at the picture of the demon. It seemed lumpy and powerless but it was best of her not to underestimate his power. "I hope he's not too easy."**

**Giles sighed, "Buffy not all demons are like Gachnar. Look at the demons size. See for yourself."**

**Buffy looked down at the description, "7 feet tall and weighs..."Buffy frowned, "oh. Is there anyway witchcraft will help us with this?**

**Dawn smiled, "Oh I got an idea! We could get Willow."**

**Buffy groaned, "Dawn. Be realistic. Willow is the one who needs help. She can't do this alone. Um, Giles any ideas?"**

**Giles took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes, " Well for right now Buffy I think you should be there for Willow. It says on the information sheet that the demon will be killed if the victim is back to her joyful self. You need to find a way to make Willow happy."**

**"Oooh! I could kill Anya!" She smiled "That would make her really happy."**

**Giles put his glasses back on. "Buffy. Please try to think maturely. Just try to help her in another way."**

**Buffy walked towards the stairs. "I'm on it. Maybe I could make her some pancakes. That would cheer her up right?"**

**Buffy could see the hesitancy of the faces staring at the ground and she felt doubtful herself, "Right. That was a Tara thing. I get it. I'll just talk to her."**

**Buffy withdrawn from the room feeling uneasy about the demon fighting. It wasn't much of what she used to handle. She couldn't handle the pressure of both the first and this new demon hurting her friend. There was obviously something she could do to repair the damage that the demon has put on Willow. **


	6. Grieving is good

Willow sat at the Bronze her head resting on her hand. A man her age came over and sat in the empty spot, "Hey sexy. Why aren't you on the dance floor?"

Willow shrugged. Her mind was getting weaker and she was too sad to speak. The man inched towards her. "Let's dance then."

Willow shook her head and continued to stare off into space, "I'm not your type." She mumbled.

The man didn't seem to get the word no. He inched really close and stroked his hands through her red hair. "Of course you're my type beautiful. You're hot and I love rejecters. Rejection turns me on."

Willow rolled her eyes, "I'm gay." The man finally backed away and tried to act cool, gave willow a thumb's up and headed over to another lonely girl sitting at a table like something was grieving her. Willow new all guys wanted was to get in a girl's pants.

Buffy sat down at the seat opposite Willow. "Will, I'm so glad you're still here. Listen, I've found the demon that is making you feel like this. It's called Teckra."

Willow spoke in a low monotone. "Oh. That's cool. I'm tired Buff. I think I should get home.

Buffy smiled. "Um, how about a dance? We could hit the next song and have some more to drink, a beer for you?" Buffy hoped that Willow would get cheered up soon. She really didn't want to keep offering Willow beer to make her happy.

Willow grunted, "Beer bad! Remember?" Willow slowly got up and headed towards the door. Buffy ran after her.

She stopped right in front of the door so Willow wouldn't get away, "Willow, can't you be happy with me for a few seconds? Let's think about something other than Tara."

Willow looked at Buffy surprised, "You don't care about my feelings anymore?"

Buffy shook her head, "Of course I Care. I'm a load full of care, but you see I need you to be happy. Not grieve. No more grieving." Buffy grinned stupidly, "Let's do the non-grievance dance over by the other giddy people."

Willow raised her eyebrows, "Grieving takes away the pain. Grieving is good." Willow stepped around Buffy and walked out the door.

Buffy sighed and looked at her watch. She didn't have much time left. This called for drastic members. She needed to see Spike.


	7. Passion

**Spike opened the refrigerator where he left his cup of blood. The features on his face changed as he downed it like beer. He took a seat on the couch by Dawn, sipping more of his pleasurable drink. "Little bit, maybe we should have a little fun."**

**Dawn winced, " Well I have homework, but I would love to… if I could." She was a little grossed out from the blood in his hand.**

**Spike shrugged and drank the rest that was in the mug, walking back to the kitchen.**

**The front door opened and shut as Buffy walked quickly in the room. She headed towards the kitchen where Spike was opening a package of blood and squirting it in the mug. Buffy spoke, "Spike can I talk to you in the basement?"**

**Spike looked up from his mug. "Oh, yeah." He squeezed the rest of the contents in the package and threw the plastic away. Following Buffy with his mug safe in his hands, they were soon in the basement where no one could hear them.**

**Buffy paced back and forth as Spike took a seat on his bed, "There's a creature, Tecker, he's sucking the joy out of Willow's life."**

**She said still pacing at a nervous state.**

**Spike set the mug down on the nearest table and looked up, "I've met him. The demon sure likes to drain a soul that's for sure. He can go three hours feeding off a soul until he gets tired. After that he only has to rest 30 minutes before he's ready to drain again. It's like a bloody revolution." **

**Buffy looked around worried. If this thing had drained Willow's soul it could drive her mad or maybe turn her evil again. "Do you know how to kill it?"**

**Spike thought for a minute, "It was along time ago pet, I…wait a minute. I remember something. The whole clan of his type of demons were defeated by a slayer along time ago. Something having to do with an amulet."**

**Buffy squinted, "Do you remember what it's called." She was hoping that Giles could look up the amulet so the scoobies could hunt the demon down.**

**Spike shook his head, "No. But I know it started with an 'O'." He moved over so she could sit down. **

**Buffy sat beside him sifting her fingers through her hair, "I don't like seeing Willow like this. Soon her grief will turn into anger and she'll try to kill the world again. I just can't deal with that again. And I really don't want to see her grieve."**

**Spike nodded his head slowly. He always liked Willow. Maybe it was something about her fiery red hair. There was just something that made him respect her more than anyone else; except Buffy of course. "I hope you can find the amulet. Have Giles research it. He'll find it sooner or later."**

**Buffy nodded, "By the way, why is Teckra have the same name as his group species?"**

**Spike added, "He was their leader. He vowed revenge and became a certain type of vengeance demon that will suck the soul out of their client's enemies and feed it to them. It's kind of like Symbiosis only with a vengeance vibe in it."**

**Buffy frowned. She didn't want to think about it. The whole sucking the soul out of another creeped her out, since it had happened to her with a roommate she couldn't stand! **

**Buffy and Spike exchanged nervous glances. The chemistry between them had changed drastically since Spike had earned his soul. Spike respected her more and Buffy could feel that. She didn't know if he knew that she did have good feelings toward him. It wasn't lust anymore; it was love, and she could feel it. It was almost the same thing she felt with Angel only just a little different; Spike wasn't leaving town. **

**Buffy smirked, "I'm sorry for always asking you questions like this. I should really go and research the amulet. I'll come back to you if I've heard anything." **

**Spike smiled as he stared in her eyes. Buffy felt the energy surge through her like a chill running up her spine. She gulped as she contained her emotions. Spike spoke softly, "Bye slayer. Come back soon."**

**Buffy nodded slowly. The power she had could not hold her back from what had happened next. It was hard for her to contain herself as she felt her lips lock on his lightly. It was much different now from the last time. "I'll see you in a while." Buffy ran up the stairs, and Spike grinned with appreciation as he slumped across his bed.**


	8. Losing a soul

Willow walked along the chilly streets of Sunnydale, crossing her arms as she shivered. Her pain was increasing but she could feel anger coursing through her. Something was happening she couldn't understand. She almost felt like she did when she nearly destroyed the world. 

**She looked around at the ignorant people laughing and holding hands like the world was perfect. _They're all scum_ she thought constantly. **

Willow turned a corner into an alley and slumped down by a building. Suddenly an energy coursed through her veins and anger coursed through her soul.

The need to kill was an issue for Willow as she looked at a passerby in pleasure. Standing up, she hit the man with as much electrical energy as possible.

The man fell to the floor fast; dead and powerless. Willow then fell to the floor as well and suddenly realized what she had done. In horror she ran away from the body.

She only knew one thing; she had to tell Buffy. She was the only one who could help her. But what would happen if she went there. She could turn evil again right in front of her. There was no way she would want to hurt her best friend.

Willow tried to search for a solution in her mind. Each step she took she could feel herself changing and she struggled to abstain from the need to kill.

Her hair had not changed and her eyes were normal but her veins coursed with evil. She came to one final conclusion; she was losing her soul and turning evil and there was nothing she could do about it.

Anya looked happily at the masterpiece work she had done on her floor. There was no apple pie mess to be seen. _If I could do that for a living _she thought inquisitively, _I bet I'd make a fortune._

Her carpet was fresh and new. A succession of a Martha Stewart fan! Anya looked at her watch and at the window. Giles should have come back with Buffy by now. Was this thing as bad as it seemed. Or did Willow die and everyone was grieving?

She never used to like Willow. The way Willow would try to take over Xander made her overly protective and she may have outreached her suspicion. After all, Willow is gay.

A knock resounded from the front door. She sighed with relief, _finally,_ she thought as she opened the door. Willow stood at the other side tears rolling down her face. "I need help." She said.


	9. Odeon

**Giles looked at a book inquisitively, occasionally scowling at Dawn who was dancing to extremely loud music.**

**Dawn mouthed the words as her body moved to the music. She looked like a famous singer in a music video.**

Giles sighed in frustration as he looked up from his book, "Dawn will you please turn that off!" He yelled. Dawn glared as she folded her arms.

**"Hey I'm just trying to have a little fun. Don't you watchers do anything besides researching and sipping tea and pointing and glaring? My god now I understand why Buffy makes fun of you so much. You're like a Human Textbook!" Dawn shut off the music as the watcher continued to glare at her.**

**He remarked, "At least I'm not listening to music that will melt my brain." Sipping his tea he looked back at the book in remorse.**

**Before Dawn could speak, Buffy came back from the basement red in the face. Instead Dawn laughed, "Spike beat ya up in there?"**

**Buffy turned even redder but to hide her embarrassment she said, "Spike has information for us. Seems this Teckra guy can be killed by some Amulet that starts with an 'O'. Any ideas?"**

**Giles shook his head, "No. But this does give us a helping hand. We should check an amulet book. If this as powerful as we think, Willow might be fine soon. Is she alright?"**

**Buffy drew silent. Her face could be read from anyone with at least half a brain. Her eyes looked down slowly and she tried to hide it with a smile but then came the tears. "I'm so sorry Giles. I don't mean to cry, especially when we half to work. But this thing is hurting her and it's taking her soul. Soon she'll be just like she was last year and we won't be able to stop her. I mean…what if she already turned evil? What can I do?"**

**Giles spoke in the calmest voice possible, hoping to reassure her that things will be all right, "Buffy, you mustn't fret over this. Willow will be fine and you know it. You're the slayer and you can hurt whatever this demon thing is. You've got a wonderful Gift. Now you must use it."**

**Buffy looked up, tears covering her face. Her makeup was smeared and it looked like she was still embarrassed. "I can't do this. I'm really losing it Giles. I don't even know yet how to kill the demon and my best friend is wallowing in her own grief. How can I possibly…oh I'm sorry Giles. I don't mean to act like this. Let's research this amulet and hopefully…Dawn why are you wearing my shirt?"**

**Dawn looked down at the white tank top she was wearing. "Oh. It went with my new leather pants. So I thought I'd borrow this shirt. You don't mind, do you?"**

**Buffy wiped away her tears suddenly looking at the stain near the bottom. "Hey! You spilled grape juice on it! How could you?" She walked quickly over to Dawn, "Do you know how much that shirt cost me?"**

**Dawn backed up, "Chill super-girl. I didn't think it was that big of a deal. It's one shirt.**

**Buffy sighed and picked up a book by her slumping in a chair. She was holding a book on jewels and amulets and she skimmed the pages sadly. "I hope this thing comes up soon. Hopefully within the next five minutes."**

**Giles shrugged, "Well these books aren't helping much as to how Teckra came to being so I don't know how far you'll get trying to find the amulet to---**

**"Wait here it is!" Buffy shouted so Giles could shut up and hear her out. "The Odeon stone. Used by the force of a slayer to kill the race of demon called 'Teckra'. Giles This is the amulet. Now all we need is to find it."**

**Giles pondered, " How will you use it?"**

**Buffy looked down back at the book, "Well it's a ring and if I put my fist through this demon's stomach it'll kill him automatically. Sounds kind of lame."**

**Dawn cringed, "sounds kind of messy and gooey. I wouldn't do that for fun."**

**Giles said, "Actually there is a different side to this. It is very hard to locate this demon, he only lives in places with very dark and dank fixture to them, I'm doubting he's anywhere in sight. If we're to find this demon we need flashlights."**

**Buffy smiled, "And information."**

**Buffy opened the door of the rusty looking place as she walked up to the bar with Giles and Dawn following after. "Do you know anything about a Demon named Teckra? Do you know if you've heard or seen anything about where he's staying?"**

**Willy the bartender looked around nervously at all the demons that were looking at the slayer up and down. "You know that you always coming her seriously is making my demons a little edgy."**

**Buffy sighed, "I just need the information Willy."**

**Willy thought about it then finally nodded, "Okay. Someone came in recently. A witch. She says how she wishes she could have made her revenge final but there was something in the way. A girl. So she says to me how she brought back to life a demon called Teckra. He's been living in this shack beneath the mall. But be careful if you're going there."**

**Buffy asked, "Will he kill me right away?"**

**Willy remarked, "Of security guards. They see you go down there they'll put ya in jail for sure. No one is allowed to go down there. Not even them."**

**Buffy smiled, "Thanks Willy. Oh and tell these guys that keep looking at me…I won't hurt em'."**

**Willy smiled as they walked away. "Come again." He said as he poured himself a beer and downed it.**


	10. Shaken

Willow sipped her glass of water, slowly shaking with fear. "Anya. It could come back anytime. Are you sure you don't want to hide?"

Anya shrugged, "Well if I die at least it would give a hint to the others that you turned evil. Anyway. I want to help. I find it useful. I want to be as useful as I can to you and the others."

Willow half-smiled, her shakiness continued gradually. "Can you call Buffy? I want her to know what's happening."

Anya nodded, "Sure."

Buffy walked in the house, "It's Amy. It has to be. Why she keeps pulling this I have no idea!"

Dawn followed in quickly after, " How do you know its Amy? Aren't there other witches that hate Willow? I mean anyone?"

Buffy shook her head, "Definitely not. Everyone loves her."

Giles took a seat by the dining table. "Well we should head over there just to make sure. It's best if you stay here Dawn."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Right. Just like everyone to make sure I have no fun around here." Dawn landed on the couch and glared at a magazine she picked up in her hands. "At least I have Johnny Depp's handsome features to keep me occupied."

Giles and Buffy exchanged glances. Buffy headed towards the door, "Come on Giles. We need information fast. If we…"

The loud ringing of the phone sent Buffy leaping towards the phone, "Hello?"

Anya spoke on the other side, "Buffy. Willow needs help. She came here to basically plead it!"

Buffy gulped, "what happened?"

"Willow killed another guy. She's going on and off. Right now she seems to be containing it pretty well. But we need your help."

Buffy took a slow breath, "Okay well I think I know who's doing this. We think its Amy. We have to check it out first but we'll come to you guys after. Okay?"

Anya nodded, "Sure. Just don't take too long. I'm getting nervous."

Anya hung up the phone and looked over at Willow. "Oh god." She noticed Willow's eyes had turned black and she was looking at her, hungry for the kill.

Willow smiled wickedly, "Anya. Sorry about your glass. I didn't mean to." She laughed as she slowly took closer steps towards Anya.

Anya glanced at the broken glass on the floor then back at Willow as she slowly took more steps backward. "W-willow. Um…maybe you want to have more water? You look thirsty." She felt the sink behind her.

Willow snickered, "Shut up, rambling idiot. You stopped me from killing those responsible for the death. Now you will pay!"

Anya gulped feeling the pressure in her chest and her knees buckle up. "Please, Willow."

Xander walked in with his tools and stopped dead in his tracks, "Willow?" Willow turned and as soon as she saw Xander fell to the ground faint. Xander rushed over to Anya, "An, you okay? She didn't hurt you did she?"

Anya wiped a tear away, "Thank god you came in time. Can you figure out a way to keep her contained? I'll go out and find Buffy. She understands the situation better than I do.

Xander pleaded, "Anya! What's going on with Willow?"

Anya shook her head, "I don't know, but something is messing with her. Buffy wagers its Amy. I've got a strong feeling she's not wrong."

Xander nodded, "You better go. I'll handle super Willow."

Anya nodded and ran out the door taking her jacket with her.


	11. Wrong Theory

**Buffy knocked hard on the wooden door. She was becoming impatient with everything and Giles wasn't helping, "Giles, could you please stop muttering for a second." She snapped.**

**Giles nodded and turned towards the door to wait for the answer on the other side. **

**Amy opened the door and took a step back when she saw Giles and Buffy. Buffy looked pissed and she knew she wasn't getting out of there without answers. "What do you want?"**

**Buffy took a hold of Amy's shirt collar and held tightly, "What did you do to Willow?" She asked aggressively.**

**Amy laughed in spite of the situation, "Oh come on. Is that all you're going to talk about. How I turned Willow into Warren? Please! I was jealous. It's not like she didn't get out of it." **

**Buffy couldn't believe that Amy would try and get off the real subject. It was one thing to hurt her friend but it was another to act like she didn't do it. "Nimrod, I'm talking about Willow's soul being sucked out of her by a demon that you summoned!"**

**Amy scoffed, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't summon a demon. You guys have to be crazy." She magically released herself from Buffy's arms, "Now get out of my dad's house before we call the police."**

**Giles asked, "You didn't have anything to do with this?" He was a bit amazed himself that Amy wouldn't have turned them into rats when she had the chance.**

**Amy crossed her arms angrily, "No!" **

**"Do you know of anyone who would be mad at Willow and want to reek vengeance upon her?" Buffy asked.**

**Amy shrugged, "The only person I can think of that hates Willow is my mom. But I don't see how she'd get free."**

**Giles nodded, "Who knows your mother was a powerful witch. She could've had help in getting out of wherever she ended up and decided to take upon vengeance on everyone she hated."**

**Buffy sighed, "It's possible. Everything is possible on a hell mouth." She stated then nodded over to Amy. "Sorry about earlier Amy, we didn't know."**

**As Amy shut the door, Buffy and Giles started back on their way to Anya's to see Willow. It probably is her mom you know?" Giles said calmly.**

**All Buffy could do was sigh and think about how to stop the creature. Whoever this was wasn't giving up easy and most likely would kill every person on the planet who tried to stop them… "Actually I think you're right." Buffy knew exactly now who was doing this and who was helping her along. It was Amy's mom with a little help from D'hoffryn.**


	12. Brutal Attacks

**Willow woke up on a soft bed with blankets covering her. The vengeance had not gone away. She could feel it strengthening. Her body had gone weak from seeing Xander a moment ago. Now she was in a bed being pampered like a sick child. **

**She kicked the covers off of her in anger as she made a pursuit to the living room. "Xander." She said coldly, letting her anger for the situation boil over. **

**Xander stood up in panic. He didn't know how he would be able to stop her again. He would tell her he loved her but he didn't want to be scratched everywhere again, "Willow listen to me. This is a spell. You just have to focus on something happy." **

**All Willow felt was pain and fiery vengeance. She had no sympathy for the man that stood in front of her, "You guys never learn, do you? I'm beyond your help. I've changed." She extended her arms and the energy from her fingertips threw him across the room. "But don't worry. I'm about to help you." Willow walked towards the quivering body on the floor, and picked him up with magic. "You won't feel anymore pain."**

**Xander winced, "Will, please I love you." Energy coursed through him as he felt the pain in his abdomen increase. **

**Willow smiled, "Not gonna work this time buddy. But you know, it was a nice try." Her face changed as her eyes became wider and her smile increased, "Say, I've always wanted to see if you could fly." She said evilly, and then using the power of her mind made him fly across the room into a bookcase. **

**The bookcase collapsed on Xander and he could feel his leg being crushed. The pain shot up through his body and he felt like he was dying, "Willow!" He managed to say before passing out on the ground.**

**Willow made her way towards the body and gave it a slight kick. She felt uninterested in him now that he was unconscious. She wanted to kill him while he was awake but now that was ruined. "Oh, well. Since you won't be up to feel the pain, I guess I'll let you off. I have business to do anyway. You're lucky Xan. Ta! Ta." In no time she disappeared and the room was a mess. **

**Buffy and Giles walked into the apartment after their brief chat with Amy. Buffy noticed the room was a wreck and her eyes met the body under an overturned bookcase. "Xander!" She yelled before heading over to the unconscious man. "Xander, wake up." She shook him but he was completely unaware of her actions. "Oh, god." She noticed the bookcase had landed on his leg. "Giles help me get this off of him." She shouted to Giles who immediately ran to the blonde and strained to pick up the bookcase. **

**They managed to move it away and Buffy examined his leg. "I can't tell if it's broken or not. We should call an ambulance." It hurt her to see her best friend wounded. "Hurry."**

**Giles ran to the phone and tried to call but hung up the phone, "It's dead. The line is dead." He said simply as he slowly walked to a chair and collapsed.**

**Buffy gulped, "Why didn't she kill him? Willow had the strength to kill him and she didn't." The question repeated in her mind. Xander could have died but he didn't. Something else was happening. She was after something that they had no idea exactly what. Xander was of no importance to her right now. "Andrew." **


	13. Trapped

Andrew looked around nervously as he slipped the pie into his mouth and chewed it slowly. Buffy wouldn't be able to tell the difference. And if she did he'd just blame it on Spike.

**He was about to head off into the kitchen when Willow appeared in front of him and he squealed in fright. "Willow, what's wrong with your…" His eyes shot out with shock and he tried running away but found himself glued to one spot. **

"**You know the problem with boys like you. All you care about is being popular, and making other peoples lives miserable in the process. You wouldn't be in this position right now Andrew if you hadn't gone along with him. You helped Warren achieve his power and by the time it was too late for you to do anything about it Warren was stronger than you. But you and Jonathan are responsible for Tara's death. You killed Tara and you're going to pay!" Willow magically started choking Andrew.**

**Andrew clenched his throat desperately but found he couldn't breath at all. Fear coursed through him like an electrical current and he knew that it would be his time soon. Willow smiled, "See Jonathan? See what grief does to people? It makes them very angry!" **

**Andrew was about to drop to the floor unconscious when suddenly he felt breath come back into his lungs again and the magic, which bounded his throat, had been released. Willow looked back at the witch who stood there with her arms crossed. "Amy!" She sneered evilly. **

**Amy nodded, "Yeah, it's me. I'm here to stop you Willow. You're really messed up now, and its not you that did it. This is all a spell that made you like this. All we have to do is stop it." Amy waved her hand back and forth and Willow found herself bound up in a green glob. **

**She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Not again." Giles had already bound her up when she was like this and now she had to go through the pathetic process again. **

**Amy walked over to her looking her straight in the eyes. "Tara isn't coming back, but killing people is so not the way to go. Andrew didn't kill Tara. Warren did, and that's just something your going to have to face. Now I know once this spell is broken you won't even think about killing another person, but I'm saying this so it will stick in your mind so in the future this won't happen again. I know I lured you into the dark magic and I'm truly sorry for that. I never wanted it to end up in a result of an apocalypse."**

**Willow sneered, "Amy, there's no need to be sorry. After all, I'm proud of what you made me. Finally for once, I can be the bully. For once I don't have to be called a geek or a loser. Now everyone will be afraid of me."**

**Amy shook her head, "Not for long. As soon as the spell is broken you won't even think about hurting anyone."**

**Willow's eyes reduced to little slits, "And what makes you think I'm going to let that happen?" **

**Amy pursed her lips cleverly, "Because I have you in my trap." She knew exactly what she was doing; why she was doing it was still a mystery to her. She's not Willow's friend and she has always been jealous of her. But still that eagerness to change made her feel as if there was no other choice.**

**Willow struggled to get out of the binds but they were too powerful, which seemed almost impossible to a women of her power. "These can't hold me for long. Soon you and your cartoon pals will be dead. Including Andrew." She shot a look at the blonde huddled over in the corner, supporting his throat.**

**Amy sighed, "It won't be long till the spell is reversed. Don't worry. The old Willow will finally be safe and not stuck inside the evil that courses through her body." **

**Willow glared at the other witch, "The old Willow is a fool."**

**Amy shook her head in disagreement, "You're wrong. She's the best girl I've ever known."**


End file.
